


Looking Through the Lens

by GentleGiant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build?, photographer!iwa, space nerd!Oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleGiant/pseuds/GentleGiant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi is Japan's top photographer and is constantly working. When his best friend, Suga, makes him chaperon a field trip to the Space Center he meets the stunning owner, Oikawa. Oikawa's got his insecurities and is keeping his heart closed off. Can Iwaizumi get through?</p>
<p>Summaries suck :/ How do you convince ppl to read this without giving stuff away??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Day Off

                Long after the lights are dark and the echoes of soles scuffing along on tiled floors begin to fade, a solitary man continues to work in a dimly lit office. Everyone else abandoned ship ages ago, opting for a night spent relaxing with their families rather than extra hours of nit-picking their already perfect edits. But Iwaizumi hadn’t landed a career as top photographer in all of Japan simply by coasting along on just the minimal. No, he always put his all in. Each photo reflecting a piece of his soul. He felt he needed to show the world the hidden beauty in everything around them. The peaceful side of a restless urban metropolis. The chaos beyond the trees and beneath the sea. The kind smile of a man most would judge as a grueling tyrant without a second thought. Iwaizumi lived to find these buried treasures, to display them for the world.

                He was currently putting the final edits on a shoot he’d done for a couples 10-year anniversary when he heard a distant thud of a heavy door shutting. Loud footfalls he learned to associate with his best friend made their way down the hall and through the mess of equipment within his office, coming to a stop a few feet in front of him.

                “I figured I’d find you here.”  ‘tch’-ed Suga, placing a dish of fresh cooked hayashi rice before him. “If you insist on staying here well past dinner, I expect you to at _least_ eat something resembling a decent meal.” He chided as he perched on the edge of Iwaizumi’s desk, fully aware of the irritation it caused. “Oi, you listening, Iwaizumi-kun?”

                “Mostly.” Mumbled Iwaizumi absent minded as he clicked between layers of his edit.

                “What am I going to do with you?” Suga sighed, rolling Iwaizumi away from the computer long enough to quickly tap out the shortcuts to save and close everything before taking the thumb drive and pocketing it.

                “Wha- Hey! I was working on that!”

                “Yes, and you can continue doing so once you’ve eaten.”

                “Suuuga.”

                “Don’t you ‘Suga’ me, mister. Eat. Eat and you may have this back.” Suga dangled his thumb drive from its chain, daring him to take it. Iwaizumi groaned.

                “Ugh. Fine, mom.”

                Suga gave him a dazzling smile, “Atta-boy!” moving around to sit in the chair across the room. “Why do you insist on staying here so late, anyway? Couldn’t you just finish all this on your laptop at home? You’ve got the same software on it and everything.”

                Iwaizumi smirked, “Because if I was home trying to do this, you’d be there checking in on me every hour on the hour, then I’d never get anything done.”

                His best friend spread his hand across his chest in mock horror, “I’m offened, Iwa!” Iwaizumi smiled at the use of his childhood nickname. “I’ll have you know I’d leave you in peace, only disturbing your Zen to assure you eat once in a while.” Suga’s face shone with the smile he was giving Iwaizumi. “‘Sides, spending your days in this stingy office can’t be all that pleasing. Home would be much more relaxing. And smell better.” His face scrunched, mimicking displeasure.

                “If I promise to start working from home more will you stop nagging me, Kou-chan?” relented Iwaizumi.

                “Not fair. You know I can’t say no when you use my nickname from our younger years.” He pouted.

                “You started it.”

                “Right,” Suga stood and took Iwaizumi’s empty bowl, exchanging it with the thumb drive. “You can have this back. I’m gonna head home, busy day tomorrow. But you better not stay much later. It’s already 11 and you need sleep too.”

                Iwaizumi huffed a laugh, “Yes, mom.”

                “I mean it, Hajime. One hour, tops.” He gave him a stern look, or what he thought Suga assumed was a stern look, before turning heel and walking back down the hall.

                Iwaizumi plugged his thumb drive in and continued working on his edits.

               

                Not wanting to wake Suga, Iwaizumi held the handle turned and softly shut the front door. He may have lost track of time and hadn’t returned home till nearly 3 in the morning, only to find Suga passed out on the couch. Obviously he’d tried to wait up for Iwaizumi. But he guessed he hadn’t made it more than half an hour before losing to sleep. Iwaizumi chuckled silently to himself while retrieving Suga’s duvet from his bed upstairs and covering his slumbering friend, before heading upstairs himself. He barely managed to strip down to nothing but his boxers before he flopped unceremoniously in the middle of his bed, asleep before his head even made contact.

 

                Iwaizumi rolled beneath the covers, fighting back the urge to fully waken. He was exhausted, plain and simple. Though he wouldn’t be admitting that to Suga anytime soon, so he kicked back the covers and swung his legs off the edge. Sparing a glance at the alarm clock on his nightstand, 7:19 a.m. Great, only four hours of sleep again.

                He perked up a little as he rounded the corner to the kitchen and the strong smell of coffee consumed him. Suga extended a fresh cup towards him without looking up from the papers he was reading. Iwaizumi grunted thanks as he took it and made his way out to the balcony, setting his coffee on the patio table and dropping himself in the adjacent chair. Mornings were not his forte. At all.

                “Whhhyy…” Iwaizumi let his head fall to the side so he could stare at the half empty pack of cigarettes. He’d been trying, and failing, to quit for months now. But it appeared today would result in yet another failure. Frustrated with himself he ran his hands through his already rumpled hair and down his face, sighing defeat.

                He hung the cigarette loosely between his lips for several moments before bringing the flickering flame to it. Once lit he took a long needed drag, the familiar burn filling his lungs.

                “Thought you were trying to quit this week,” questioned Suga, gliding through the door way to rest against the balcony’s railing.

Iwaizumi huffed a cloud of smoke, “So did I.”

                “Wanna talk about it?”

                “Just stressed,” was the only elaboration he gave.

                “Stressed?” Suga cocked his head to face his friend, “What could you possibly be stressed over, Hajime? All you do is work! And you’re too good at what you do to be stressed over anything related to such!”

                Iwaizumi sat forward to massage his temples, still puffing at the cigarette. “I don’t know, Koushi. Maybe I need something else to do with my days besides work…”

                “Hold up!” chortled Suga. He practically leapt down in front of Iwaizumi to look him square in the face, “Did the valiant Hajime just admit he works too much? Excuse me while I go fetch one of your cameras! I must document this miraculous occasion!”

                Iwaizumi looked up just in time to see Suga dart into the apartment and make a bee line for Iwaizumi’s room. Iwaizumi smiled before chasing after him.

                “Koushi!”

                “Can’t hear you!” he sang.

                “This is why I don’t bare my so-“ a flash stopped Iwaizumi in his tracks just as he’d turned to his doorway.

                “Aha! I got it! I think we should hang this one on the fridge.” Piped Suga, plucking the fresh polaroid from the camera before tossing it to Iwaizumi and prancing down the hall.

                “That’s my expensive film you’re using!” he yelled, despite the smile still on his face.

                “All the more reason for it not to be thrown out.” Smug bastard.

                “You devious, little-“

                “Now, Iwa. No need to be hostile.” His best friend patted him on the head, ruffling his already disastrous hair. “So, here’s the deal. I’m taking my students on a field trip to the space center and instead of you sitting around the house working even more than you already do, you’re coming with us. I’m down a chaperone anyway.” He was pulling pans and ingredients down from various areas as he spoke, prepping the stove for breakfast.

                Iwaizumi stared at him with a look clearly stating ‘you’ve got to be kidding me’. Suga knew precisely what look he was getting before he even turned around.

                “Don’t even think about saying no, Iwa. This isn’t negotiable.”

                “Koushi…” he exhaled. “Have you seen me lately? I don’t fit in around preschoolers. Their mothers would skin you alive if they found out you brought a guy lookin’ like me anywhere near their precious babies.”

                Suga stared at him, confusion distorting his face. “What’s wrong with the way you look?”

                “You’re kidding, right?” Iwaizumi deadpanned.

                “Do I look like I’m kidding?”

                “Well, it’s honestly hard to tell with you sometimes.”

                “Iwa!!”

                “Kou-chan, I’m a walking canvas. Sure, I could probably cover most of my tattoos, but my face is covered in metal!” He waved his hand dramatically in front of his face for emphasis.

                Suga tsk-ed, “Not only do you work too much, but you worry too much.” He turned to rifle through his book bag on the counter, pulling a piece of plastic out and tossing it to Iwaizumi. “Besides, I’ve already cleared you through the proper offices.” He smiled like he’d won the lottery.

                Iwaizumi looked from the photo ID he held, to Suga, and back. “One, why did you get a faculty pass for me? Two, where on earth did you find this picture _of_ me? And Three, I hope you realize how creepy this is...”

                “Nonsense! You’re a well-respected business man who fought tooth and nail to get where you are. You’re practically a celebrity!”

                “Suga.”

                “Fine! So maybe I was kind of hoping that my best friend would do me a humongous favor and help me out by chaperoning this trip, since I didn’t wanna cancel it after all the trouble I went through to get it approved on such short notice. Plus, the kids have been looking forward to it all week and would be so heartbroken.” Suga pulled together his best impression of a pleading puppy.

                Iwaizumi inhaled deeply, quickly exhaling through pinched lips.

                Knowing he’d won, Suga wraps his arms around Iwaizumi and squeezed. Tight. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!! I owe you one, Iwa!”

                “Yeah.” He managed to breathe.

                Suga released his hold seconds later only to push him towards his room, “Go! Shower and whatever else it is you do; we leave in an hour. You can eat breakfast on the way.”

 


	2. Field Trip!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp.. this took longer than necessary for a filler chapter..

 

Iwaizumi was already regretting his choice before they even pulled up next to the big ugly bus.

                “Why’d I agree to this again?”

                Suga shifted the car into park, “Because I’m your best friend and the only one who will put up with your terrible personality.”

                “I don’t have a _terrible_ personality,” pausing to deliberate. “Do I?” he looked to Suga, who laughed at the unknowing expression.

                “Sometimes, yeah.”

                “Hmm..”

                “You’re so dense, Iwa. Let’s head over~”

 

               

                “Alright kids, does everyone have their buddy?” a chorus of ‘hai’s’ rattled through the bus, “Good. Now, you all know the rules, and if you have any problems or need something please see to me or one of the chaperones; Akaashi-sama, Yamaguchi-sama, and Iwaizumi-sama. So let’s have a good trip and have fun!” Suga led the kids off the bus and towards the overtly elaborate building, Iwaizumi shadowing him.

                Iwaizumi still couldn’t get Suga to agree to model for him in an actual shoot, said he wasn’t qualified to be anyone’s muse. Iwaizumi disagreed. He knew beauty when he saw it, and his best friend was stunning. Refreshing even. But that didn’t stop him from sneaking pictures as Suga went about his day. He had so many photos of him in his portfolio potential clients often asked if they were together.

                Suga was addressing the group of children, going over the days’ itinerary while they waited for their tour guide. He’d never seen anyone able to keep such energetic kids at attention for so long. He snapped a few shots.

                Unaware that Iwaizumi had even brought his camera, Suga stopped mid lecture to give him a half-hearted glare. He held his hands up in a show of surrender.

                An hour after their guide arrived and they were taking a break for lunch. Iwaizumi had managed to restrain himself to only taking a couple dozen photos. Most showed the various levels of awe in the children’s faces as they were led about the space center, a few of Akaashi and Yamaguchi, and one of Suga hoisting a kid on his shoulders who was too short to see over the others.

                He was resting against the wall, deleting the blurry photos, when Suga approached him.

                “I saved you a lunch.”

                “Thanks, Koushi. I forgot to pack one when _you_ ,” jabbing Suga’s chest, “were rushing me out the door.”

                “I gave you a full hour! Since when do you take so long to get ready, anyway?”

                “Shut it.”

                Suga smiled knowingly, “You were trying to find an outfit to cover all your ink, huh? I _told_ you it didn’t matter.”

                “Yeah, yeah. I know.” Iwaizumi smiled back.

                “So, this has gotta be better than work, right?” he handed the lunch over to Iwazumi.

                “Yes, Kou, I’m actually having fun. I even got quite a few good shots.” He turned the camera screen towards Suga, only for him to snatch it and flip through the various pictures.

                “Has there ever been a day you _haven’t_ taken a single picture?”

                “You’ve met me, right?”

                “Right. Apologies.”

                “Besides, my best pictures always come from my spur of the moment shots.” Iwaizumi took the camera from his friend to hang back around his neck. “You should know this, and yet-“

                “Uh, Sugawara-san..” came a timid voice.

                The two of them looked up to see Yamaguchi awkwardly standing in front of Suga.

                “Yes, Yamaguchi-kun?”

                “The tour guide had uh- some sort of emergency and all the other guides are busy and the kids are all freaking out and, and they’re sending down the owner to try and sort something out.”

                Suga stood stalk still, the only movement his rapidly blinking eyes, as he processed this information.

                “Koushi? You ok in there?” Iwaizumi poked Suga’s temples.

                “I, uh, yeah. Sorry, thank you Yamaguchi-kun for letting me know. I’ll come calm down the children while we wait.” he stood to follow Yamaguchi back towards the kids.

                Iwaizumi stood as well, his bladder readjusting. “I’m going to go find a restroom and then join you, alright? Just keep calm.”

                “Right. Thanks, Iwa.” He smiled before jogging to catch up to Yamaguchi.

Iwaizumi wandered down the hall to where he hoped he remembered seeing a bathroom.

 

A few minutes later and Iwaizumi was making his way back to where he’d left Suga, stopping occasionally to snap a few shots of the odd tourist. He came across a particularly tense looking redheaded kid having a staring contest with a stuffed alien, green skinned cliché and all.

*flash* *snap*

The kid broke eye contact with the creature to sneer at Iwaizumi, dark blue eyes locking with his. Geez, who does this kid think he is?

“Oi, I thought your dad told you not to wander.” A stern voice from behind startles him. Turning around, Iwaizumi comes face to chest with said voice.

“Uh”

“Sorry, was Kaito bothering you?”

Iwaizumi took a step back to look up at the man. Dark blue eyes matching the kids were waiting for his answer. “Uh, no. Actually, I think it might’ve been the other way around.” The man was clearly confused. “Oh, sorry. Iwaizumi Hajime. I’m a photographer. I sorta took a picture of uh, Kaito, when he was having a showdown with that alien there.”

“Hajime… As in Hajime who’s the only photographer to have successfully and clearly captured the Little Giant on film?” The man had gotten closer in his questioning.

“Yes?”

“Could I ask you a huge favor?”

“I suppose…” Iwaizumi was getting cautiously nervous.

“Shouyo, my husband, is a huge fan. Has every piece in your Ace collection. So, I’d really appreciate you coming with me to meet him, might just make up for me losing sight of Kaito.” He pulled said child closer to him before looking back at Iwaizumi.

“Well, I’m always happy to meet such a big fan. So, why not? But first, can I get your name?”

“Sorry! Shouyo’s always telling me I have terrible manners. Kageyama Tobio.” He held his hand out, presumably for Iwaizumi to shake.

“Not a problem!” he took to shaking Kageyama’s hand, only to be pulled along with Kaito to God knows where.

They nearly bulldozed a few people over along the way, but eventually they made it to a large cafeteria. Lunch having just finished the area was practically abandoned, but still felt entirely full. The cause? A bundle of nerves at a corner table, his back to them, whom Iwaizumi assumed was the aforementioned Shouyo.

Kageyama approached him like one would a wild animal, “Sho?”

Shouyo turned around faster than Iwaizumi thought humanly possible. “Tobio?! Did you find him? Is he alright? Hurt?” his grip on Kageyama’s elbows loosened when he caught sight of fiery hair from behind his husband. “Kaito!”

Kaito grumbled as his dad squished the life outta him, pure relief that his son was alright. Minutes passed as Shouyo’s tension faded. Iwaizumi could practically pinpoint the moment he realized a stranger was still standing with his husband, confusion stiffening his slight frame.

“Who’s this?” directed at Kageyama.

“I may or may not have begged him to come meet you in hopes of cheering you up…” guilt kept his eyes from meeting Shouyo’s.

Shouyo, taking Kaito’s hand lest he wander, stood to face Kageyama and Iwaizumi. “Babe. Look at me.” Kageyama turned slightly so that he was looking down at Shouyo. “It’s not your fault, ok?”

Kageyama only grunted in response.

“Uhm, I hate to interrupt this moment… but I should be getting back to my group soon.” Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Sorry. Shouyo, meet Iwaizumi Hajime.”

Shouyo’s face lit up like the fourth of July, “GWAAAHH!”

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but chuckle at the smaller man’s expression.

“Man, I wish I had my pictures with me for you to sign! Oh! Maybe I have a pen and some paper somewhere…” he trailed off in a frantic search through his bag.

“I really need to run, so how about this; you don’t give Kageyama here too hard of a time and I’ll leave my card,” Iwaizumi reach inside his jacket for a more than slightly crumpled business card, “and you can get ahold of me at a later date to sign those photos. I’m sure we can make something work.”

Shouyo, looking on the verge of tears, nodded enthusiastically and took the softened cardstock between his fingers. 

“Excellent. Well I’ll be off then.” Iwaizumi left the couple and Kaito behind and made to finding the lunch area where hopefully Suga still was.


	3. Enter Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short, apologies. Also went back and edited the past two chapters to flow better. Though the plot is still the same.

 

A few detours later and Iwaizumi was rounding the corner to find Suga having a discussion with a finely-dressed man. Suga caught his eye and waved him over. The closer he got the more their muffled voices cleared.

                “I’m sorry, Suga-chan. But I’m already short on tour guides today.” The newcomer seemed honest.

                Suga sighed, “It’s alright. I just hate to let down the kids. I’ve barely managed to keep this trip afloat as is. Even conned my oldest friend into being a chaperone when I was short one.”

                “Oh, so you’ll admit to _him_ that you blatantly tricked me, but when I pointed it out earlier it was nothing but innocent smiles, batting your lashes and,” Iwaizumi cleared his throat to raise the pitch in his voice, “’But Iwa, I just don’t know what you’re talking about’”

                “I just _don’t_ know what you’re going on about, Iwa.” He punctuated his words with a few good hits to Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

                “Suga. Why are you like this?” he rubbed out the brief pain left behind by his friend’s punch. How many years of friendship and he still wasn’t used to the aggressive way Suga gave his affection? “I’m Iwaizumi, by the way. Suga’s unfortunate childhood friend.” He held his hand out to the taller man.

                “Oikawa.” He shook Iwaizumi’s hand in greeting, held it for a few seconds longer than necessary before releasing it to look back at Suga. Iwaizumi didn’t miss the glint of fire Oikawa’s  eyes suddenly developed. “Suga-chan, I’ll push back my schedule and finish your tour myself, on one condition.”

                “Just one?”

                Oikawa pursed his bottom lip, “Mean. Yes, just one.”

                “Alright, let’s hear it.” Suga may look indifferent to anyone else, but Iwazumi knew better. He was trying not to get his hopes up before hearing Oikawa’s offer.

                “Get me a date with your friend, Bara-chan, over here.”

                Iwaizumi choked on his inhale, “Wha-“

                “Done!” Suga interrupted.

                “Hey!”

                “Yay! You’re the best, Suga-chan!”

                “Excuse me!” Iwaizumi again tried to get their attention.

                “Let me just page Shimizu, tell her to hold my schedule.”

                “I’ll let the other chaperones know.”

                Apparently he was going to have to stoop low… he punched Suga square in the shoulder. “Oi!”

                “Iwa!” at least it worked.

                “Don’t just pawn me off on a date for your own personal gain!”

                “I thought you were the nicer one of us?!”

                “No, I just usually have more self-restraint than you.” He couldn’t quite stop the small chuckle that escaped when he saw Suga’s appalled expression.

                “So you don’t wanna go on a date with me?” Oikawa spoke up softer than Iwaizumi expected.

                The faint tinge of sadness in Oikawa’s voice caught him caught off guard, “What? No, I- I didn’t mean it like that... I just- I just wasn’t expecting it.”

                Oikawa’s stellar smile was back, “So you _will_ go for a date? With me, I mean?”

                “I-, If you really want to, I mean, I- uhm, guess it could be fun.” He felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment. The guy was cute in a pretty and lithe, nerdy kind of way, it couldn’t hurt to indulge him. And if Suga got his tour out of it, well then that was just one more favor he’d owe Iwaizumi.

                “Awe, I’m flattered.” Oikawa’s sudden arrogant confidence in the matter nearly made Iwaizumi think he’d imagined the split second of doubt earlier. “So, shall we then? I do believe we’ve got a grand tour to finish.”

                Iwaizumi had a terrible feeling he was gonna regret every life decision that led him to this moment.


End file.
